User blog:Solipsius/This is goodbye.
Hey there.. Sol here. I've been here for a while, and.. Even though I really don't know anything about you guys, I've always taken you for great friends. I'm not really good at this emotional stuff, so I'll cut right to the core. I've never been that good at socializing and I'm quite self-conscious about bothering other people with my problems, so I never really talked about them. The real problems. This is the only note I'll be leaving behind, and I don't know how many people will read it or find it, but.. I just want to write myself out of this. I'm not telling my friends, my parents, my closest ones, none of them. I'm writing this here, because my love for food and the ideology of Toriko, of its fantasy, of a world of infinite, fantastic gourmet pleasures has changed my life. I come from Czech republic, the country of beer lovers, really bad politics and even worse schools. Most of the knowledge of the world, of English, of anything really, I taught myself from the internet. My name, translated to English, is George. I am 17, I like pizza and large fluffy dogs. For many years now, I have been in care of doctors. Taking more kinds of pills than I can count, spending fortune on doctors and that kind of crap. I am sick. From my ears, my brain and throat, down to my liver, my guts, my back, my stomach, it's just a mess. And I've been in pain. For a long time. And I'm sick of being sick. We choose what to believe in. In higher judgement, in nihilistic nothingness, in reincarnation.. I just believe that whatever awaits my consciousness after this life, it will be a better body. Better world. Better reality. Perhaps even a paradise... My idea of paradise... Freedom. ..I want to believe it.. On the 8th of June 2018, I will be dead. This is my last contribution to this wiki, any wiki, and overall any kind of network. And even though it might be meaningless to you, as a goodbye, I'm giving you all the ideas I have. All that I have stored in my head, in my PC, in my sketchbooks. It's all I can give this wiki... It doesn't really have any purpose. Nothing has it for me. Million thanks, y'all, and thanks for the meal. ---- Regarding LAURASIA I'm feeling sorry for abandoning Laurasia, but I just feel that no one really cares, plus I start to regret having two absolutely seperate ecosystems, when there could be so many awesome combinations of Earth and Laurasian ingredients. So many dishes. Chefs from other continents I planned making a group of characters that would join Harurin on her journeys. I don't quite remember their names, but.. The first one was guy with blonde, sleek hair, dark lines around his eyes, and he would wear a voluminous robe. He would have the ability to manipulate steam, convert water into steam, eject steam to power his movement and so on. He would have an Onsensaurus for a pet. The last design for his Appetite Demon was slender, smooth-bodied demon with flower bud-like head, with many pipes sticking out of its back that would emit steam and mist. The second one was a darker one, but I really liked the design for his ability. Basically, his gimmick would be that his diet and his Full Course would be blood-themed. He would have the ability to utilize blood he drinks (of any animal), and convert its contents and metals into metals he can use. And the most awesome connection I made with this was turning the metals into highly reactive alkaline metals that ignite in contact with water. He would expel these metals from his skin, which would allow him to create blasts, streams and balls of blazing metals, it would look kinda like fireworks. He could also use the metals to harden his skin. His Appetite Demon looked kinda like dark, demonic gargoyle with many eyes and red veins running through its body.. Now that I think of it, it kinda looked like Blut from Bleach.. Well that sucks that it's so similar, now that I look back to it.. I thought about adding a third one but I didn't really think him through. He would be a stocky character with dark eyes and wide mouth, he would have the ability to basically jellify his body, grow his limbs like large blobs and also to spit acid that would melt objects, mix them completely, as if making an alloy, and turn them into syrup. I planned for them to join up and capture Food Kings of Laurasia, that would pop up on different continents. Them Food Kings Speaking of which, I kinda planned these Food Kings back when I made that dumb "Manwhem Tao" blog post, but then I removed it. Sometimes when I was bored, I tried to elaborate on what those Food Kings would be like and what their guarding Beast Kings (that's like the Eight Kings, but I prefer to referring to them as "Beast Kings", because Manwhem Tao had more than eight of them) would be like. So this is mostly all I came up with: The MOON I didn't really work on much. It was originally supposed to be like a divine Appetizer hidden in the moon of the planet itself and its Beast King would be a peacock species, Phantom Phoenix. This was originally designed to be the most powerful of the Beast Kings, and I believe its Capture Level was to be as high as 8000. I think I also thought of the ability given by it as interstellar travel, or something like CENTER, it was supposed to be the last ingredient gained from the menu. The one that I kinda thought a lot through was the soup dish, AGO. That was basically a black hole-like thing. I called its location I believe the "Death Jungle", and the continent was the "Horror Continent". It would basically be a dark, spooky jungle full of freaky and scary beasts, and in the middle of it would be place with only dead trees and bones all over the place, and in its core would be basically a pit of black, tar-like liquid. That is AGO, and its ability is basically to absorb life force, or "youth", the remaining time of any organism, which it uses to slowly and steadily grow. Preparation would be insane, and the chef could basically be instantly drained of their life and turn into corpse and skeleton in seconds. This one also had a Capture Level of around 8000, if I remember correctly. The Beast King was to be the ruler of the horrorous jungle, a snake capable of speech, the Styx Viper. NIGHT was supposed to be some kind of blackest fish swimming in the darkness of the Night Continent, guarded by some kind of gigantic, giraffe-like beast, a Newmoon Walker. But I believe I later changed it to be a fruit dish in the continent of winter, it would be encased in the hardest ice and release streams of polar light. The Beast King of that place was to be some kind of massive mammoth king. I didn't really think WORLD through, but in Manwhem Tao, it was supposed to be something in the planet's ring, a meat I think. Most likely the meat of its Beast King, the Meteoceros Beetle. I never worked on it, and I even later used the beast species. HEARTH was supposed to be Food King of the continent that the vampire chef would come from. I envisioned the continent as huge, quite barren landscape of smooth, black hills, like waves in frozen ocean, under a dark sky, and lines, or cracks of glowing orange would run through the ground. Almost like veins and arteries of the continent. The Food King itself was a meat, or rather a literal heart of the continent. Basically large, glowing orange heart in the continents core, that would pump nutrition and heat into the continent's crust. The Beast King for this one was special, it was a Vanta Panther, a slightly bigger (let's say.. mammoth-sized) panther that would have connection to the pulse of the continent. I kinda wanted to make a rivalry between this King and the Styx Viper King, with this one being always stronger. Then there was ELSE, and boy did I like that idea. It was supposed to basically be an egg. A giant egg of colors you can't even imagine, in the most secretive place in the gigantic easter archipelago. And its guardian would be a bunny. Gigantic species of bunny, I think I named it Chronosapphireus. And the thing with ELSE would be that while other Food Kings awaken the Gourmet Cells, ELSE would bring something entirely new, something else. An entirely new ability for the Gourmet Cells. Like for example you could have the ability to control fire, you eat ELSE, and you suddenly grow pair of wings and plethora of new techniques you can use with them. The ability would be basically a lottery, different from piece to piece, but whatever it is, it would be powerful. Perhaps Appetite Demons would lead hosts to it because it would mean new ability and development for them too... Then there was MAD, and that one was reaaally just an idea. Basically an ingredient that you would have to get in your mind. I didn't really think through how you would get there, but it would be a place in mental plane (OH! Perhaps the world of souls! Riight, why didn't I think about that possibility of using it?), where there would be just gigantic web-like maze, full of mental rats and parasites and dangers. MAD would be its center, and I suppose it would materialize in the physical world upon obtaining. Its Beast King would be a Lucidium Widow.. Get it? Like lucid dreaming? Mental plane? Now the TREE (or in later thoughts the ROOT) would be from the continent that Harurin comes from, the Ruum Continent. I believe I planned for it to expand over time, or reveal its hidden, perhaps sunken part, which would be massive, Gourmet World-level jungle. The TREE was supposed to be something I don't really know what.. I think I later even changed it to ROOM, and it would give the eater the ability to create Safe Rooms and Back Channels. Its guardian would be the Snail King, Secretkeeper Snail, which would basically be a gigantic snail that grows forests and lichen all over it, and its shell would be a giant mountain. I think this one was planned to have the lowest Capture Level of them all (the Food King, not the Beast King) and was supposed to be the first one to eat. Then the ABOVE, that's one I even wrote a short story about, but I threw it out somewhere.. It is a dessert. Something like a cloudy cake. You know how when clouds are close to you, they're just mist, but from far away, they form these delicate shapes and appear almost solid and fine, that would be it. A cake that would appear as if made from these really dense, really beautiful clouds. It would be located in a Sky Continent, which would be like a little crescent on the ground, but above it would be an entire massive archipelago of flying islands covered in clouds, interconnected by roots and stuff like that. ABOVE would be above all of those islands, in almost impossible heights for clouds. It would also be generating all those clouds, which themselves would be dense, nutritious and light. Regarding its capture method, it would basically be THE most fragile thing on the planet, since it's basically clouds. One bad movement, you ruin the entire Food King. The Beast King was supposed to be a dragon, but later, I kinda moved to the idea of a kirin. That mythical something between a horse, a deer and a dragon. The species name would be Archangel Gryphon and it would be just gigantic beast, majestically and terrifyingly jumping over the clouds of Sky Continent, mostly resting on its uppermost island. The last one was the OCEAN, the drink. This was basically the water of all waters. On the southern pole of the planet, there was supposed to be a massive, nightmarous ocean, where just all the waters of the world would meet and it would be hell. Like imagine the most devastating storm on the sea and multiply it by million. Even being deep in the water would be like being in a tornado or an earthquake. And deep down, about 20-30 kilometers deep, would be the pinnacle of all waters. OCEAN. The pressure at this depth would be ridiculous, and the ocean would be basically a light, a glowing orb of the most delicious, purest water, in the core of the deepest darkness of this hell. The Beast King of this area was supposed to be a Ray King, Santa Bolt Manta. Now it took me sooo long to realize that it would sound silly to a native speaker, because of Santa. Like Santa Claus. But no, it was supposed to be like "Saint Bolt Manta", so I can go with either. This specific King was to be named "Santelmo", after the St. Elmo's effect. And it would be a gigantic manta capable of controlling the brutal storms of this ocean to its benefit, like directing winds and lightnings, creating electric arcs and so on. It would be perfectly able to move in the air and in the water. So these are the thoughts for the Kings. I see that I also had an idea for a "crisis", where the planet would start dying after some sort of war, and new Beast Kings would come in place, some Food Kings would be lost, one of the Kings would sacrifice itself to become an Ark for all the food in the history of the planet (kinda like GOD, but just a dormant library destined to give this food memory to another planet), and I kinda made some of the new Beast Kings just as ideas, such as a Fox King, Truecross Fox, the Elephant King, Seeing Soul Elephant and the Eel King, Underdraft Mooray. Finally about Harurin Harurin was also supposed to have her own story, that would reveal her tragic past, that she is a cursed child, destined to destroy the Hotara, that she tried to commit suicide by running into the wilds when she was a child, but was saved by a small and weak Gourmet Cell Demon that died in the process and basically became her second, dormant Appetite Demon, and would awaken in moments of crisis to activate extremely powerful instincts. I don't think I ever revealed her Gear Three or basically why she wears that collar all the time. It's basically because she was born with gill-like structures on her neck, and she is ashamed of them. When she uses Gear Three, she reveals them, enlarges her lungs, and just starts pumping massive amounts of oxygen through her body, so it's a great boost to her power. I also thought of making a Gear Four for her, something really special, but it seemed rather gruesome to me. Basically how this would work is that she (not using knives or anything, just via manipulating her cells) would split large fissures on her arms and legs, running all the way from the shoulder to the wrist, from the hip to the foot. Also one or two fissures on her back and sides. And her body would basically receive oxygen directly. Not through her lungs, but the oxygen would just be directly absorbed into her flesh from the air, instead of needing to be taken into the lungs and then carried over the heart and through the arteries. This would give her immense endurance, incredible speed, because her heart would be under much less stress and she would be capable of working at super high speeds.¨ Promised Ingredients Short text to every promised Laurasian ingredient that I didn't make article for. Icterus Catfish. Basically what you see on the image, plus it can charge at super high speeds like a ram, but it's still low power. Let's say around Capture Level 20. Puffy meat, almost like jelly, funny to play with, melting in mouth. Lead Shrimp. A shrimp that looks like made out of lead, is heavy, has rich metallic flavor, super easy to get burned in cooking. Moving on. Trafalgar Mountphant. One of the fodder, but gigantic creatures. It is strangely shaped, having antler-like tusks and rocky shell that is divided into two shields, which protect its sides. Capture Level around 500. Celeste Fireflies. Fireflies with large sacks for their abdomen, they glow pleasant, warm light. Aren't eaten much, since they provide light for Hotara Caves. Lantern Reed. Similarly to Celeste Fireflies, these resemble cattails, but are translucent and release blue light. Merenin Peacock. Was supposed to be Martenin Peacock, dunno how that typo was possible. Basically a hybrid between a marten and a peacock. Feathery white marten with white peacock tail. Sounds good. Delicious. Musketeer Crab. A crab with moustache and fast walk. Static Tealeel. White eel that can release electric blasts of giant area of effect. Best prepared as sashimi. Bad idea to make it smoked, trust me. Clown Mushroom. This one was supposed to be two types of mushroom, both with red and white stripes, but one would be sliiightly different in appearance. Oh and also, one would be perfectly edible and delicious, while the other would bring quick and painful death. Yip. Pinemelonapple. Shiny dark fruit with a body of watermelon and a top of pineapple. Would have tough scales and lot of seeds and juice. Don't put on pizza!! Blue Truffle. Not really a special ingredient, I would have probably build some dishes around it.. Ararapu Fruit. Really aromatic, red fruit, kinda looks like a fat pinecone. Is very brittle, but sweet. Has even stronger impact than cinnamon powder. Umbrella Parsley. Parsley with waterproof leaves that is used to make umbrellas. Bubble Chili. Chili peppers shaped as perfect spheres. Very sensitive to touch, if you are too rough, they will pop and burn your hands reeeally bad. If carefully prepared, they can be really delicious garnish. Juicy Sourwood. A tree that is super juicy, full of sour sap. The Sourwood Butterflies live from its sap. Onion Caterpillar is just that... Caterpillar with flesh that has aroma like onions. Can be made into really good soup, but needs to be slightly roasted first. Nine Color Sea.. Now, just briefly about its parts that aren't that obvious. Red Death Sea is full of deadly predators, it is red from all the blood that gets spilled in it everyday. Really unpleasant piranhas live in it. Blue Life Sea is full of bioluminescent microorganisms. You can also find great number of really weird jellyfish-like species here.Yellow Sweet Sea is mostly juice. It crystalizes sometimes, producing icebergs from juice. Juicebergs. The Colorless Sea is clearer than a crystal, but it's actually super corrosive. Jump in it, your flesh will disappear in few seconds, and soon your bones will just dissolve into nothing. The corrossiveness is so super high that nothing is left of any living organism that enters this sea, leaving it crystal clear. Regarding my To-Do List Here I'll just summarize some of the better pieces of it. Kickaboo was one of the first things I have ever made for the wiki, but I never really found a mood to write about it. It was supposed to be smaller, stocky kangaroo with large ears, thin tail and reeeally massive thighs. The flesh from these thighs would be delicious, slippery and juicy, irresistible. Flesh Don Melon is basically that meat prepared with soy sauce-like sauce and juicy salad. At least the poor thing deserves a picture... The FRICKING KALABATROS OIL! I seem to have used it a lot, but no one really knows what it is. Tbh, I just didn't know how to make it sound interesting, it's just a gourmet chili oil... Jewel Land Full Course As you might notice, the "Jewel Lands" kinda looks like Full Course Menu. That's because it is. It is one of the Full Course Menus I made, just for the hell of it. It's basically from a beautiful paradise, foods of gleaming jewels. I dunno where. Too delicious for Human World, too low Capture Level for Gourmet World. Guess somewhere in the deep space then, hahaha.. Challenger of the Seven Seas This was the project, the very first one. I was hoping to complete it, but I never really found a time. Thinking of it, if I felt better, I could make detailed description of all of them in a day or two. They aren't really all that special, it's basically super delicious sushi set from Gourmet World beasts, all of which have Capture Levels in thousands. Titan Tiger Shark was beast that I actually have illustration of, and I couldn't do it justice so I'll just post it over here. Silver Mane and Ashen Blaze Island Now, I'll try to make it short, since you basically know the main deal with Silvermane. I'll summarize their unrevealed abilities and stuff, and then reveal the great secrets of Ashen Blaze Island. Silver Mane Sōjōbō is a tengu-human hybrid. His special ability is that whenever he gets injured, every wound he receives, his Gourmet Cells always evolve a tiny little bit. That's just little passive one. The other main one, he can increase an attribute in specific part of his body. This is usually the strength, speed or durability. He does this by expanding muscle mass, hardening skin, or compressing muscle mass. He can only enhance one part of his body, but has later learned to activate it in multiple parts, such as his shoulders, to deliver super fast and strong barrage of punches. He mainly uses a katana that is longer than him, really old one. He is master when it comes to utilizing impression, basically something like the Ultimate Routine. Thanks to it, he has incredible aura, can paralyze people, can make time seem to stop to them, all bunch of things. Overall, his indominable will and constant evolution make him really strong leader. His techniques would have long names in Japanese, named after terms in Buddhism and Japanese folklore. Sōjōbō's Full Course would consist of the most epic, wondrous and unbelievable ingredients the Silvermane encounter. Iasha is energic, maniacal and competitive. She is chef almost entirely focused on beasts. Weapon of choice and her kitchen knife is a massive butcher knife with long handle. She has one main ability derived from her Gourmet Cells and that is the ability to momentarily increase her physiology by taking damage. It is different from Sōjōbō's ability in two ways: First off, the boost is temporal and quickly runs out, whereas Sōjōbō evolves permanently. Also, Sōjōbō's evolution affects everything, all of his abilities and adaptation. Iasha needs to be injured, and it only increases her strength and speed, not durability. She can still easily die if not careful. She has also learned to activate this ability in reversal, boosting her power while the ability does damage to her body. Her speciality is also manipulation of Appetite Energy. Hers is crimson and takes form of wild flames. She can imbue her knife, her limbs or even her horn with it, while of course being able to shoot it at distance. Her techniques are named in Chinese and mostly derived from names of dragons. Nua's Full Course Menu would consist of superb dishes that he considers as advancements in his cooking style. Baku is quiet type. He possesses two distinct abilities, both tied to his body. His breathing system is abnormal. He doesn't need oxygen, but in turn cannot breathe out harmless gases. While mostly using a filter built into his collar, or simply breathing out the least harmful gas he can think of, he can exhale really dangerous things. Powerful toxins, explosive gases, corrosive gases, hallucinogens, even radioactive gases. When activating his Gourmet Cells, he can condense them into liquids, allowing him to literally spit out napalm, or nitroglycerine. The second ability is tied to his hands. His hands are black, and his flesh and bones in this area are very sensitive to vibrations. He can connect himself to vibrations of the ground, giving him extreme seismic senses. But most importantly, he can create vibrations on his own. One application is to send harmful vibrations into the body of his opponents, which is for example his Wenn Blast, which basically creates countless epicentres of vibrations in his targets body, and whenever more of them intersect, their power is multiplied several times over, creating numerous shockwaves in his target's body, which is usually lethal. But his epithet actually comes from his ability to manipulate vibrations so finely that they create a path in the air that can direct the gas he expels. This way, by combining sleeping gas exhaling and his subtle vibrations, he can put to sleep any human and many species of beasts. Even of they cannot breathe in the gas, his vibrations can still very effectivelly numb their brain. Luef is a very strange woman wearing a boa of dark blue feathers. She can induce and control mutations in her body, allowing her to shapeshift and grow various body parts. Her ability works by first taking in genetic information of existing beast, and then introducing it into her cells and manipulating their growth. Ther allows her to, for example, devour flesh of bird and grow its feathers wshenever she desires, in any amount. her ability doesn't seem to be limited by any type or function of body part, allowing her to basically gain any physiological ability of any beast she can devour part of. However, the ability has one great weakness. While introducing and storing DNA within her cells is as easy as speaking for Luef, growing and shapeshifting requires proliferation and redifferentiation of cells, which is immensely energy-consuming, so much in fact that before learning Food Immersion, Luef was forced to move in large, monstrous form to store enough mass and energy to use her ability. However, after mastering Food Immersion, Luef can easily store enough energy to grow giant limbs and new body parts, and Food Honor allows her to recycle energy used during cell division and redifferentiation, allowing for the effectiveness of her ability to multiply manyfold. The pinnacle of Luef's genetic manipulation ability is the ability to create Scum Beasts. Either by using her own body's mass and energy (which is extremely exhausting), or utilizing already existing biomass, she can combine, mix and amplify genes from existing beasts and those stored inside her, allowing her to create obedient Scum Beasts to serve her. In case of using a body of a beast (dead or alive), her body acts as medium and she can change and manipulate the beast's genetic information and body functions. The strength of these beasts depends mostly on the material she is working with, but she has been capable of creating a Capture Level 62 Scum Beast out of a Capture Level 38 Asshen Blaze Dragonboar. She is capable of sensing the location of her Scum Beasts by creating a string of pheromones, that constantly travel between her and her beasts. She can also paralyze, heal or destroy them by simply touching them and fusing part of her body with them. Most of Luef's techniques are based on different DNA she has stored in herself over the years: Muer. Luef shapeshifts her hand into a jawbone of ferocious feline beast and bites her target with it. The technique was strong enough to kill a Flying Squirrel Hyena with single bite. Kraaft. Luef's arm becomes darker, gains incredible muscle mass and her fingers are covered in bone-like structure. The strength of that arm grows to an incredible level, collapsing a large stalagmite in The Great Magmatic Wall with a single strike, and even crack the shell of the Kevlar Cshestnut in its palm. Fieder. Luef grows wings out of her back that bear very long and dense cape of black feathers. She can also use the technique at smaller scale, growing a blade of these feathers on her forearms. She cannot lift off with them, due to how much mass is packed in them, but they possess incredible durability, shielding her and others from a volcanic eruption as well as numerous fire attacks. Luef claims they come from a Temper Color Bird, that possesses the most durable feathers in the Human World. Gesinn. Luef turns her eyes into 3 pairs of black and yellow eyes, which allow her to see at enormous distances, even through obstacles like smoke or ash. She can also see very fine details with them. Briechen. Luef shapeshifts her arm into a shell resembling that of a snail, with the empty hole aiming to her target and two vents growing out of the shell. Immense amount of air is gathered and then fired through this shell, forming a powerful air cannon. Kamäin. A new technique Luef developed on Ashen Blaze Island, after consuming the Fireswamp Centigator. She manifests its glottis, surrounded by its jet black teeth. Using the reptile's unique ability, she fires considerable amount of dense, liquid at great distance, immediately igniting it with the compounds its teeth produce. This generates a bluish fire that burns like napalm, at scorching 3000 °C and produces deadly toxins. Lanz. Luef enlarges her forearm and grows a spike out of her outstretched palm. The spike starts to rotate at immense speeds and is fired like a rifle bullet. The power of this attack was enough to shoot a hole in the body of Ashen Lava Jinn and defeat it. Silvermane Affiliates These are the characters I was planning to introduce, as either allies or antagonists in the story of Silvermanes. ALLIES Yaga Bakery. Organization all about baking and stuff like that. Lot of Russian and Slavic themes. Baba Yaga. Leader of the organization. Can control smoke and fire, but needs external source. Naan. Important person. He can turn himself into dough, expand and shape like mochi. He can then "bake" himself, becoming super hard like a hard dough shell. Grand Southern Greenhouse. Organization managing gigantic greenhouse complex in southern Human World. They deal in business of plants, kinda like Saiseya. They have gardening tools based abilities and special tools, such as Pitchfork, Shovel, Hose. ANTAGONISTS Bonesaw. He has control over his bones, can make them larger. Usually makes them into armor plates. Rifer. He can absorb liquids from objects and living beings, turning himself into a blob, which grants him increased strength, durability and malleability. He can shoot a blade wave of liquid from his body, which absorbs liquids of everything it touches and grows bigger and stronger. Flesh. Has flesh of numerous beasts integrated into his body. His entire body is covered in mass of muscles and flesh. He possesses enormous strength and appetite. Starlight. Has immensely powerful luminescent cells. Is a famous Chef, in combo with Humming. Special technique: Devoid. He creates a dome of photons that go exactly against any ambient photons, coliding with them and cancelling them out, effectivelly creating lightless area. Humming. Bishokuya with natural bird wings. He can move at dashing speeds and manipulate wind currents with his wings. In combo with Starlight. Can create vortex powerful enough to turn person into dust. Grand Scheme of Things So, here's the big reveal. There used to be an island in the Gourmet World. Quite a paradise, actually. Then it was struck by a massive meteorite and split in two. The impact sent one piece moving at higher speeds than usual for migration of tectonic plates and landmasses, with the direction to the Human World. The rest of the landmass remained and actually gained on size from the broken seafloor and debris. The impact turned the paradise islands into hellish places of super high volcanic activity, just the way we know the Ashen Blaze Island now. So from the perspective of the Silvermane, there exist and island in the Gourmet World, that is just like the Ashen Blaze, but a lot larger, with similar ingredients and beasts, except that they are faar more dangerous, powerful and delicious. That's what Silvermanes are after. Eventually, when they reach it, they will each put one thing from it into their Full Courses. Oh, also, there's quite an enigmatic thing about the Ashen Blaze. Part of the strange meteorite (most likely) got stuck in the Ashen Blaze itself. That's the Underhearth. It is hard to access, but inside a large labyrinth lies this gigantic room, a cave that flourishes with all strange kinds of life, all powered by the heat of this strange stone from the Outer Space. And there is one specific beast that I was keeping for the end, the Magmaceros Beetle. It is basically the king of Ashen Blaze, a beast evolved from the power of the stone. It emerges once in a long time, possibly a century. I know it kinda violated the code, but the Ashen Blaze is strange as it is, so why not. Magmaceros Beetle is gigantic glowing rhinoceros beetle with Capture Level of 110. It is absolute alpha of the island and rarely emerges. Its Gourmet World counterpart would most likely be Meteoceros Beetle, and it would be powered by the greater chunk of the meteorite. Finally, lot of my work I conclude this by just copy-pasting a list of ideas I sometimes wrote down. A squid that lays delicious eggs, Chicken Squid. Delicious bananas of alternating chocolate and vanilla taste, Jaguar Bananas. Bouncy pineapples with extendable spikes, Bomball Pineapples. Massive spider-like crab, Tarantula Crab. Large poisonous watermelons, that grow on gigantic plants, and drop down to release fogs of poison, Black Death Melons. Peas that are glowing hot inside their obsidian shells, Magma Peas. A natural fountain of pineapple juice, shaped like a pineapple, Pineapple Geyser. Spider with long beard, Hermit Tarantula. Corals that are made out of all kinds of delicious chocolate, Chocorals. Grapes that glow in neon colors, that make delicious fluorescent wine, Neon Grapes. Shiny dark fruit with a body of watermelon and a top of pineapple, Pinemelonpple. Giant tomato with tough skin and tons of juices inside, Pumpkin Tomato. Jellyfish with noodly tentacles, skin of spices and blood of broth, Hot Soup Jellyfish. Striped mushroom with extremely rich taste, Clown Mushroom. A chestnut so hard, that even elephant won’t break its skin, Kevlar Chestnut. Strange fruit with an eye on its top, that becomes indominable if scared, Lump Coward Eye. Extremely fast small squids, that one can’t even notice, Arrowhead Boltsquids. Fruit that changes shape and slips through any skillful hands like a living slime, Getaway Pear. A tortoise that grows strange, but delicious balls on its shell, Bud Dumpling Tortoise. A crab with moustache and fast walk, Musketeer Crab. A giant rayfish that lies on the bottom of the sea as a massive carpet, Carpet Llamanta. A new kind of animal, with thick skin, whiskers, eight long thick tentacle limbs and a beak-mouth, that lays slimy ball eggs, Pataladee. Pale, soft dough fruits with solid jam-like fruit insides, Jamlamine. Large bugs that can coat themselves in rock metal cocoon and travel through space as meteorites, Meteoceros Beetles. Thin goat with thin antlers that produces super delicious bluish milk, Rakke Valley Voltablue Goat. Silver-skinned fish with bump scales, that can slip through everything, even the water, Mercury Lungfish. Fallout Dragon. White Nightmare Widow. Bark Behemoth. A titanic, beautiful beast that charges through the space and rams into planets, Meteoram Wildebeest. A giant plant with millions of razor sharp leaves, protecting the delicious stem and roots, Razor Vera. An almost invisible eel, black as night, hiding, swimming through planetary dust and debris, Black Knight Eel. A massive snake, that travels from planet to planet, sucking out their heat and poisoning them, Black Star Viper. A legendary Neutron Starfish, that glows like colored stars, with its rarest variety being the Black Neutron Starfish. A fairy-tale lake that flies in the middle of intergalactic nothingness, with drinks of endless freshness, Flying Lake. Pines with inpenetrable scale, that with proper roasting, have delicious cocoa taste, Cocrocoa Pines. A chicken that reflects all light to blind others, with metal-like meat, Iridium Chicken. A shark that shoots fire from its gills and causes lava to rise wherever it swims, Underfire Shark. A bull that is rumored to have the most difficult meat to roast, Jet Blackbull. A fantastical planet of meat, where meat grows and falls from the sky, Meat Planet. Beans that fall in giant asteroids, to devastate lands and plant new life, Red Comet Beans. A melon that packs so much juice, that single hole in it will create massive geyser, Melon Geyser. Hard husks that one can open only by roasting for months, and then gain the legendary cola, Maka Cola. A cosmic magma jelly cultivated inside a planet like a wine in a barrel, Tectonic Fizz Jelly. An aligator that can move as fast as a pulsar and has the mightiest magnetic field, Magnetar Gator. Beluga big enough to swallow a solar system, Oort Beluga. A bird that has feathers of dozens of constellations, Jeweltail Virgo Parrot. A bush of berries grown on the heat of star's corona, Corona Raspberry. The most refreshing water from a waterfall deep inside a cavern flying deep in dark space, Cosmic Cavern Water. Elusive beans that one has always at the reach, but never reaches, Disappearing Mist Beans. A yellow stone from which drips a delicious soup once it is out of water, Yellow Soup Stone. Dolphins that have different taste depending on which tone they communicate with, Flute Dolphins. A garden hidden in a mist that one without great luck would spent lifetime of futile search in, Disappearing Garden. A pond where all sweetness steamed from hot spring flowers condenses, Hot Spring Sugar Rain Pond. A sake of a legendary chef, that ferments in water of one thousand springs, Sake of Thousand Springs. Wild flowers that grow frog meat inside of their blooms, Gerobera Daisies. A striped hyena that gets stronger the more filled its stomach is, Zebra Hyena. ---- Category:Blog posts